


The Kiss of Venus

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [65]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Humor, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo discovers George's new Venus flytrap.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Kiss of Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Title from McCartney III.

Ringo smiled as he walked through the living room. He may not know much about the plants lined up along the windows, but they still brought a smile to his face.

He paused. That funky one that looked like a mouth must be new. Grinning, Ringo stuck a finger between the “teeth” and wiggled it around—

“ _Fuck_.” Ringo yanked his finger away as the mouth closed. “George! Your plant tried to eat me!”

George rushed in, then laughed when he saw Ringo. “That tiny thing can’t hurt you. It only eats bugs.”

Ringo stared in horror. “Plants can _eat bugs??_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, flytraps _do_ eat beetles ;) I love Ringo being clueless about plants, hehe.


End file.
